<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master, Effendi, Amo by CadetDru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642432">Master, Effendi, Amo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru'>CadetDru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical References, Languages, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Researching as foreplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master," Guillermo said, knowing that it wasn't the right name.  He could dimly see Nandor close his eyes. "Effendi," he corrected himself.</p><p>"How do you say Master in your family's language?" Nandor asked. </p><p>Guillermo considered the question and the context. "In Spanish? I…mean, I guess it would be Amo but…"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master, Effendi, Amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nandor had Guillermo determine what ranks and titles Nandor had possessed.  Nandor had books, many books, with his deeds and misdeeds.  He had some journals, some letters.  He set the materials before Guillermo and told him to work it out.  Guillermo made notes, spreadsheets, databases to keep track of everything. He worked on it in the library while the vampires slept.  He cross-referenced with the internet, where Nandor had been and what he had done.</p><p>The picture was clear: dark hair and murderous eyes. Nandor had allegedly killed himself, several times, if you put together who had done what.  Nandor was ruthless, relentless, bloodthirsty, insatiable.  Nandor was said to feed on the blood of others, metaphorically as well as literally.  Nandor wanted to be remembered for all that he had done.  Nandor wanted to be revered. </p><p>Guillermo had been doing that.  He carefully took off his glasses, placed them down on some stack of notes about the 16th century, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what he could do for Nandor, except to gather together this knowledge. He didn't know what context Nandor wanted it all to be in. </p><p>There was a pop. Guillermo knew that sound, and shuddered. It was the sort of sound that could be made when a very large adult suddenly was taking up the space where a fairly average-sized bat had been.  It wasn't a bad sound, but it meant that Nandor was trying to sneak up on him for some reason.</p><p>"How goes your work?"</p><p>"Well," Guillermo said.  He had been starting to say "well, I don't know" but decided that the sentence stood on its own. "I'm making some progress, Effendi." He wanted to see the effect on Nandor. It hit something behind the normally vacuous eyes.   </p><p>Nandor's hand landed heavily on Guillermo's shoulder. "I want to have more," Nandor said, digging his fingers into Guillermo's shoulder.</p><p>"You'll be remembered," Guillermo said.</p><p>"I want to hear my name again, as it was," Nandor said. "As it was, and as it was." He cupped Guillermo's face with his other hand.  "I want to rule again."</p><p>"You rule me," Guillermo said with a nervous laugh. It wasn't the kind of thing that they talked about. Nandor ran his thumb over Guillermo's cheek. If Guillermo's glasses weren't on the desk, they might have been broken. </p><p>"I want to hear my name on your lips," Nandor said.  "Every name that I have ever had, every title."</p><p>"I'm learning them," Guillermo said, trying to turn his head to the notes again.</p><p>Nandor held him in place. There was something about his face, something concerned or troubled.  </p><p>"Master," Guillermo said, knowing that it wasn't the right name.  He could dimly see Nandor close his eyes. "Effendi," he corrected himself.</p><p>"How do you say Master in your family's language?" Nandor asked. </p><p>Guillermo considered the question and the context. "In Spanish? I…mean, I guess it would be Amo but…"</p><p>A rumbling purr was emanating from within the looming vampire. Guillermo reached for Nandor, touching one of his arms to close the circuit of contact.  Nandor started to pull back.  Guillermo groped blindly to bring him further in.</p><p>There was a chance here.  A moment that could be sustained, a bubble that could remain unbroken.</p><p>Nandor's hand moved from Guillermo's shoulder to the back of his head, his other hand still stroking his cheek.  Guillermo half-tumbled out of the chair, moving so that he was kneeling in front of Nandor. The rumble got stronger.  </p><p>The chance was seeming more and more likely.  </p><p>Guillermo ran his hands on the deerskin of Nandor's breeches, the powerful thighs hidden beneath.  He untied the laces. "Guillermo," Nandor said lightly.</p><p>Guillermo was at eye-level with the object of his deepest dreams.  "I'm not very experienced at this, but I want to try."</p><p>"To serve me?"</p><p>Guillermo nodded.  "Amo," he said, lightly running both sets of fingertips around Nandor's shaft. "Effendi," he said, one hand wrapping the base. "Master," he said, licking the head. "Whatever you want," he said before taking the rest of Nandor's shaft in his mouth.</p><p>Nandor's head lolled backwards. Guillermo was still staring up, wanting to see his eyes.  "Fuck," Nandor said. </p><p>Guillermo muttered about trying to do something along those lines.  He didn't disengage his mouth from Nandor's shaft, so it was more an indiscriminate flurry of uncoordinated activity before resolving back into diligent effort. </p><p>"Guillermo, you serve well," Nandor said. Guillermo took Nandor's ability to speak in complete sentences as a sign that he needed to try harder.  The next thing that Nandor said was "shit," with a half-hearted attempt to push Guillermo back.  Guillermo had a vague idea what was about to happen, and started trying to swallow in advance of Nandor's seed washing down his throat.</p><p>He licked Nandor clean and helped him re-arrange his breeches. </p><p>Guillermo rocked back on his heels, standing carefully. Nandor was staring at him.  "Effendi?" Guillermo asked.   He tried to calmly wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand.  </p><p>"I can't," Nandor said softly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Master," Guillermo said, wanting to drop his head in shame but not able to look away. He stood instead.</p><p>"Not again tonight," Nandor said with a slow smile. </p><p>"I'll just work on the database then," Guillermo said, gesturing to his notes. "I'll be here if you need anything, Amo."  </p><p>Nandor tipped Guillermo's head up, gently kissing his forehead.  "You serve me well."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>